Disney Films and Iced Chocolates
by Stanley7
Summary: Johnson goes on his trip to Sydney to see his sidekick Charis after a year since meeting each other while on holidays.


Brad and Charis sit together on the park bench, talking with each other. The sun was just about to set, the familiar colours of red, orange, and yellow painting the Sydney sky.

Neither of them could believe that they were with each other- their past few days were full of laughs and joy, full of exchanged smiles and glances.

'You know, Johnson.' Charis began. Brad turned and looked into Charis's eyes. 'I've been thinking about changing my theme…'

'Well, it'll never be as great as mine; have you seen it!' Brad smirked.

'No, Brad…I am too fabulous…' she replied, looking into his brownish-green eyes.

'Your eyes…they're a brownish-green…' she remarks.

'Ahh…yes…grown…'

'Grown?'

'Yes…grown…green and brown…'

They both look at each other, Charis with a confused look, and Brad's completely staid; but soon, they are both smiling again, returning to enjoying each other's company.

'Oh, we should probably head back to yours if we want to make that dessert pizza…' Brad says, breaking the silence. Though, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence that was, to them, more meaningful than words- it was a nice silence.

'What are you waiting for, let's go then… Disney marathon tonight?' she asks, getting up from the park bench.

'Absolutely!' he replies, smiling.

Chocolate chips and rainbow coloured sprinkles fly through the air, mixed with the sounds of laughter of two teenagers.

'How did this even start?' Brad asks, after him and Charis stop throwing the pizza dessert ingredients at each other.

'Well…you were saying how it was terrible how these extra ingredients would go to waste…and then I went like—' Charis says, grabbing some more chocolate chips and aiming them at his face.

However, Brad had already anticipated this, and was ready to counter attack with the MnMs in his hand; before she could throw any, the MnMs had already hit her.

'Johnson, that was so cruel!' she says, grinning. Brad laughs, then pops a few MnMs in his mouth.

'So…Mulan, or Lilo and Stitch?' he asks, picking up the different DVDs.

'Lilo and Stitch?' She replies, walking over to the couch.

'So it is then!' he replies smiling, walking over with the DVD in his hand.

It was going to be a lovely night.

Half an hour later, and the movie is 10 minutes in, with a pillow and blanket fort set up in front of the television. In between Brad and Charis is a bowl of popcorn, chocolate, and the dessert pizza they had made from before.

'This… is really good…' Brad says, his eyes still fixed onto the television.

'Of course, what did you expect…' she replies, not taking her eyes of the screen either.

They both share a laugh, but soon all their attention is diverted back to the movie. Well, not _all _their attention. They still sneak occasional glances between each other, smiling to themselves, savouring the moments they had with each other. They were happy.

'Ooh, this is a good bit…I've seen the gif…' Charis mumbles.

Brad looks over to her and smiles. Then he laughs. It was a good bit.

His mind is constantly drifting from the movie, to Charis; with Charis's vice versa. Sometimes, they happen to glance at each other at the same time- they catch each other's eyes, looking into them for a second too long. They sit there, for a few more seconds, blocking out their surroundings; then, they both start to laugh, breaking their silence, and return back to the movie with smiles on their faces.

Two movies later, and their eyes start getting heavy. It was late; everyone had already retired for the night.

'You tired yet?' Brad asks. He looks over to her, struggling to keep his eyes open.

'Well…yeah…but, hey, I could make you that iced chocolate I promised you if you want…'

'I would love that!' Brad smiles. She smiles back, and then proceeds to walk over to the kitchen. Brad decided to stop the movie and follow her there.

He watched Charis take out all the necessary ingredients as she began to prepare their midnight drink. She does everything slowly, making Brad feel more tired after every second that passed. He yawns, right as Charis turns to look at him.

'Go back to the lounge, Johnson…I'll be done in just a minute…' she says, stifling a yawn. She didn't realize how tired she really was.

He lets out sigh, not wanting to leave, but finds himself subconsciously nodding and drifting over to the lounge anyway.

She smiles as she watches him bump into a table along the way.

_Oh, Brad…_ she thinks as she chuckles to herself, c_ute…_

She finishes the iced chocolate by adding some whipped cream on the top, and then walks over to Brad carefully, only to find him sprawled on the floor inside their blanket fortress.

She proceeded to walk over slowly towards him, placing the two glasses of iced chocolate on the ground.

'Bradley?' She whispers, attempting to wake him up. 'Bradley, your iced chocolate is ready…' she says again, nudging him a bit with her foot; but still, he doesn't respond.

She sighs, and then gets down on her knees so she is closer to him.

'Brad…Brad…Brad…' she says with each poke to his face. Her pokes get harder each time, and she keeps going until she sees his eyes flutter open.

'Oh, hey Johnson,' she says as his eyes meet with hers, 'Glad you're finally awake.'

He stretches and sits up, rubbing his eyes until he was sure he was fully awake. He laughs, then stops as his eyes locks on the two tall glasses.

'Those…look…amazing…'

'Oh, yeah, the iced chocolates, right-of course they do, I made them.' She says matter-of-factly.

He gives her a questioning look, his hand slowly reaching for a glass.

'Try it.' She smiles, shrugging.

Charis saw the look in Brad's eyes as he took the first sip of her drink.

_THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER HAD IN MY WHOLE LIFE OMG _He thinks, the chocolate flavour exploding in his mouth.

'Meh, it's alright…' He says, smiling.

'Shut up, Johnson, you love it.' Charis says, returning the smile.

They both laugh, then someone suggests to play the movie again. The rest of the night is a blur of shared laughs and smiles, sleepy conversations, more laughs, food, serious talks, and more laughs; it was a night they both couldn't, and wouldn't, forget.

It was the last day that Brad was going to be in Sydney; the last time they would see each other both in person in a while. Brad and Charis had spent the day with each other- not really doing anything in particular, but just being with each other. They had a small meal together at the airport, talking and making jokes as they usually do- but there was a tinge of sadness in both of their voices; neither of them had really mentioned how Brad was going to be leaving that night. They were just trying to be happy together with the time they had left.

'Brad, we would probably have to go in about fifteen minutes…' Mr Johnson said, smiling apologetically for interrupting their conversation, and having to break the news to them both.

Brad's, and Charis's, face turns sullen, but Brad quickly smiles so as to keep both their moods up. He saw Charis return a fake smile, but they both looked into each other's eyes so deeply that they could both tell they were both as disheartened. So they both stop smiling and instead, make every second they have left with each other count.

Slowly, they make it to the departure area, with just a few minutes left to spare. Their conversation had suddenly come to a stop upon realizing that, this was it. It was their last few moments together. They look into each other's eyes, and stay like that for a while. They don't take their eyes off the other, but just seem to be able to comfort each other by doing so.

'Brad…I…' Charis begins, but isn't able to finish what she wanted to say. She turns her eyes to her shoes, and then tries to finish what she says, but is instead met by a warm embrace.

They both hug each other tight, not wanting to think, or say, or do anything else. They just wanted to be with each other; and so they did.

Neither of them knew how long they had stood in the middle of the airport for, hugging each other tight. It felt like years before a lady called Brad's flight number, signalling it was their last chance to get on board, but at the same time, it didn't feel more than a few seconds. They barely heard the call, though still turn their heads to look into each other's eyes. They pull apart for a few moments, just holding each other's hands and searching the other's face; staring into eyes that were full of sadness.

Charis quickly pulls herself back into Brad's arms.

'_Don't…Brad, don't go…' _she mumbles into his shirt.

Instead of replying, he just squeezes her tighter, and she does the same. Brad starts to feel Charis's body shake from her wracking sobs; he just presses her head harder into his chest as he watches his tears roll into her hair.

Then he has to go. He kisses her slowly on the head, and then they say their final goodbyes.

'We'll talk later…' he manages to say right as he is whisked away to board the plane.

Soon, Brad is sitting quietly in his seat, replaying the last few moments he shared with Charis in his mind. He feels a tear roll down his cheek, but doesn't pay attention to it. He hears his father speaking of something, but is unsure what of.

'What do you think, Brad?' he hears him ask.

He turns to his father and stutters, the feeling of Charis's embrace still fresh in his mind. He feels his phone vibrate, and is glad for an excuse to not answer his father; but then wishes it didn't as he puts his hands to his face as he starts to cry.

The text message from Charis read '_I miss you'. _


End file.
